Blue Collar Heresy
by ScorpionLoverDude
Summary: A promethium miner escapes from his job, and tries to survive. Sadly, everything is not as it seems, and through a series of unfortunate events, he is forced back into work as an Inquisitorial Acolyte. Rated M for violence purposes.
1. It Begins (Launch Week)

A hollow buzzing noise echoed throughout the promethium mine. The men in the mine seemed to shine with sweat, endlessly sawing apart rocks in their hope of hitting a vein of promethium. An explosion was heard overhead. Sliver Corvax, one of the bulkier men in the mine, shouted,

"What just happened?".

An Imperial Guardsman, tasked with defending them, turned and told him that everything was fine, before turning and running out. Sliver followed, his heavy rock saw at the ready. As he approached the airlock doors that led outside, the doors exploded. The storm of shrapnel did little but confirm his suspicions. He dropped his saw, and picked up a Imperial-class model of a lasgun.

Sliver rolled forward, and tossed a flashbang overhead. Sliver felt like an idiot, however, as he saw fireworks and other pyrotechnics firing off when the flash cleared, creating large **boom** noises in the air. Sliver returned to the mine, and fell asleep quickly…

The next morning, Sliver reluctantly pulled on his mining suit, placed on his Oath-Cog, and went to work. The Guardsman was gone, instead, nobody was there.

"This can't be right." He muttered.

Sliver dropped his saw, and headed for the control room, where there were supposed to be guardsmen, guarding the control room. Hr wrenched a Flamer from the wall, slung the fuel onto his back, and continued outside. Where there were Guardsmen before, there was nothing there now.

"I'm free." He whispered.

Sliver bounded up and down in glee. He dropped the Flamer, and bounded off into the distance, were he was sure he would find some form of way off-planet.


	2. Continuing (Launch Week)

Sliver jogged along a path, unsure of where it would take him. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, when a Taurox appeared, and hovered along next to him. A guardsman jumped out.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your jogging session, but you have violated regulation and therefore must come with us." He stated.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your job, but you have violated my personal regulation, and therefore, had better leave me alone." Sliver chided in reply.

The guardsman tackled Sliver, and placed a laspistol to his chest.

"Got any regrets, heretic?" he asked.

"I'm not a heretic, but I do have regrets." Sliver replied.

"What would those b-" The guardsman was cut off when Sliver pushed him off, grabbed the laspistol, and fired three shots at the pilot. The first two shots whiffed, but the third hit dead center, spraying the inside with a new fresh coat of red paint. Sliver started to back away as the Taurox suddenly jerked back and forth in place.

Sliver ran forward and pulled the door open, tossing the pilots carcass out. Recalling his Vehicle use training, his piloyed the Taurox down the path, driving/flying it towards the nearest Naval Boarding Office, or NBO. At least, that's what the people on that planet referred to it as. He prepared to pull out his Oath-Cog, and was ready to have it scanned as needed. He pulled up towards the gate, and pulled out his Oath-Cog, when the person inside immediately told him to go inside.

"Evidently, just _looking_ like an Guardsman lets you inside." He mused.

Sliver began to walk inside when somebody grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You need to follow me. You have been chosen."

Sliver didn't know it yet, but these words would be the ones that sealed his fate.


	3. Introductions (Launch Week)

Sliver turned to the person. The man wore a Death Korps uniform, and a trench coat. Though he looked like any normal guardsman (not that Death Korps guardsmen are normal in any way, shape, or form), his voice carried a hint of a commanding aura, and Sliver felt inclined to follow him.

And follow him Sliver did. Sliver followed the Death Korpsman through the building, and was guided into an office by the man. Once inside, the guardsman removed his helmet, revealing a fairly attractive woman, who seemed to be in her mid-twenties. Sliver's jaw dropped.

"What, you didn't expect a woman to be a guardsman?" She asked.

"No, you just sounded like a man." He replied.

She smiled and showed him the mouthpiece. He realized that she spoke into some form of voice changer, which would lower the pitch of her voice, so she sounded like a man. Sliver turned his head to the desk which was in front of him. He saw someone in an even bigger trench coat, black armour, and an unmistakable Inquisition I branded on his breastplate.

Sliver's eyes widened, and the man stood up.

"I am Inquisitor Manutanus," He stated with an authoritative voice. "And you must be the escapee I heard about."


	4. On-The-Job

Sliver reeled for second, slightly stepping back. The woman lightly pushed him back toward the Inquisitor.

"Okay, if I need to repent, I'll repent, just don't hurt me!" He shouting, placing his arms and hands in front of him in a defensive position.

"No need to repent. I am in short supply as of late of Acolytes, and you are a prime candidate." Manatanus stated.

"But why not use some else who is actually trained?" Sliver asked.

"On-the-job training will be all you need." He stated.

Before Sliver could object, Manatanus and the Woman left the room. He followed them as they got into a Chimera. He got in, and sat down. Manatanus nodded towards him, and the Chimera lurched forward, and sped away.


End file.
